What do you want for your birthday present?
by SnowRider14
Summary: Ren wants something for his bday, can Kyoko give it to him?


What do you want for your birthday present?

(This takes place 2 years after his first present from Kyoko)

Told from Yashiro's point of view

In the past, I knew I liked my job a lot. Working with Ren was a great experience every woman dreams of, plus I get to hang loose. But today, I decided that I do not like my job… I LOVE it. I will tell you why it happened… It all started with a simple question that has a simple answer.

"Tsuruga-san, what would you like for a birthday present?"

Ren snapped his head up and looked at Kyoko from his current meal, I smirked right beside him. Oh having Kyoko around was fun enough, but with the addition of getting Ren to eat PROPER MEALS and entertainment she provides when she is around, makes me adore her company as much as Ren does.

"Why do you ask? It's only early January…"

Kyoko blushed, giving me another chance to snigger quietly. I wished Kyoko would understand the way she behaves around Ren is defined as LOVE in my book, and Ren doesn't know that either. In short, these two are baka lovers, which is always amusing to watch.

"Well, so that I can prepare a present for you."

Ren placed his fork down elegantly before he placed his hands together to show his sign of deep thoughts, but I caught a playful glint in his eyes. I knew something was coming as I held my usual contribution to the conversation to wait for the great Tsuruga Ren's debut.

"Let's see… I want something alive…"

Kyoko nodded as she continued to stare at Ren waiting for him to continue, Ren didn't hesitate to continue after all, he was a man on a mission.

"Short Orange hair with lovely big brown eyes, very energetic and innocent in personality and most of all _female_…"

I would have laughed out loud if only knowing that Ren would have killed me afterwards. To die a slow and painful death through his driving, he did that to me last Christmas when I laughed out loud at his previous subtle hint.

Swallowing the urge to laugh as I focused my eyes on Kyoko who seemed to be looking very serious indeed, finally Ren managed to find one of the most subtle hints in his book.

He was literally describing her! While he said it, his eyes never left her and it was like looking at her and describing her, if she did not pick that up, we need a cardboard behind him to describe his TRUE intentions. Smart move Ren.

"I got it."

Kyoko finished her food and remained very silent all through the journey home. Ren was also pretty worried if his hint taken her to another far away land. He asked if she was ok, she nodded as she seemed in deep thought.

In time she seemed to have returned to normal, but she never made any attempt to take on the true topic Ren had set out to her. Ren didn't seem to mind, he was happy she was still normal around him. It answers my question as to why they have NEVER seemed to advance fast enough.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSURUGA REN~~"

Everyone sang him a song as he cuts the cake and thanked everyone especially the president for arranging a birthday party. I scanned the area keen on seeing Kyoko, after all the hints Ren had given that day, it would be worth seeing what she had interpreted it as…

"Tsuruga-san!"

I think everyone looked at her for a moment or two, I quickly turned to Ren's face. Ren was also in shock and perhaps pleasantly surprised. Kyoko in ribbons, thank lord she decided to have clothes on, or the whole event would have fallen dead silent.

Ren looks like he is caught between two expressions, delight and shock. For Kyoko this is a pretty bold answer. Ren who was quick to divert the crowd quickly dragged Kyoko to the garden whilst I followed close behind reassuring the crowd that it was some kind of a joke.

Once outside, I swore he was positively beaming. Kyoko on the other hand seemed rather preoccupied, trying to untangle herself I guess.

"So is this my present?"

I watched with great interest trying to stay as far away from them and then again not as far so that I could catch everything they said.

"I am so sorry Tsuruga-san, because I couldn't wrap it up properly."

"It is alright,"

"It isn't easy wrapping a living thing…"

I nodded silently, she managed to look rather wrapped up and in that was already a truly amazing feat. I watched this silent exchange hoping, praying and holding my breath. This is it! I can smell it!

"Here you go Tsuruga-san! A PUPPY!"

I think my eyeballs just fell out of their sockets; did I see what I think I see? Kyoko blushing as she held up a puppy to cover her embarrassment… to think after that heavy hint… Ren dropped the worlds EASIEST hint and Kyoko never got it!. I guess Baka lovers a definitely the right word for them.

Thankfully I didn't fall over in shock but I am pretty sure Ren didn't see that one coming either. I can say this confidently because his smile turned into a professional once more, I bet you he is disappointed.

"…Thank you Mogami-san, these two are really great gifts but which should I choose… I like them both."

"What?"

Ren smirked like the Demon king of the Night as he pulled Kyoko and the puppy (It was in her arms when he did so). I could see Kyoko go from shock to red as she didn't know what to do…

"I think I will take them both…"

"Eh?"

"Aren't you part of the present Mogami-san? Since you are already wrapped up…"

Ren licked his lips in a teasing way, Kyoko just shot from red to BLOOD red.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Tsuruga-san I am so sorry! I didn't mean it that way… the puppy wouldn't let me wrap it, instead it wrapped me in the process of me trying."

Kyoko was doing her all time dogenza and her tears were like streaming lakes, waving her arms like a mad woman trying to explain why SHE was all wrapped up instead. Ren returned her explanation with his natural calm smile plastered across his face. I guess he has gotten over her misreading his intention.

Tsuruga took the all too excited puppy, it was exactly like he described, it had short orange hair, bright big brown eyes and well you get the picture.

"Thank you Mogami-san. So you are definitely helping me raise this pup right?"

Kyoko look like she wanted to argue back, but Ren pulled on his Cain heel puppy face. The puppy and Cain Heel, oh what I'd give to have a camera with me.

"S..sh…sureee…"

"Yay Pyoko-chan you have a mommie…"

Kyoko had her face into another comical '0' as she looked very flustered, but Ren has removed his eyes from Kyoko and pretended to converse with this puppy he called 'pyoko', I smirked as I followed Ren leaving poor wordless and stunned Kyoko standing there in the garden with her face flushed.

"I AM NOT PYOKO'S MOM,"

I think this is definitely worth placing into my diary, Kyoko is definitely going to spend a lot more quality time with Ren. I have to hand it to him, this guy is like a go getter. Her ignorance to his hints was well taken, and I know Ren will try again, some other day. But to tally today's score, Ren : 2 and Kyoko : 1.


End file.
